A Halloween For Star Trek Konoha
by Taylor Hatake
Summary: A Halloween story I was asked to write for math. For Caliko. :) Lt. Commander Dalzen, Captain Saru-Shin, Admiral Coushander, Lt. Commander Taylor and our favorite characters :) Not so scary though :( I tried, and I failed to make it scary...just really stupid stuff lol. One-shot.


**Author's Note**: This started in math class on 10/22/14. So, the math teacher told us today, for an easy quiz grade (or extra credit), we can get out a geometry textbook, open up to the glossary, and write a Halloween story and incorporate 15 words from the glossary. So, I had the perfect idea. I've been meaning to write a mini story for Caliko and I to laugh about with our characters; Coushander, Taylor, Dalzen, Kano and Saru. What is it? A Star Trek-Naruto crossover! *dummy* I hope she likes it ;u; I also slipped in a familiar song for her. I know she will know what song it is immediately LOL. Sorry it's so concise! I want to add more, but I'm not sure what to add. Plus, I had to cut the story short for math class since I only had a day to write it...and now I'm not sure what to add...But, I want to get it up tonight. Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **I own Taylor Hatake, Caliko owns Coushander and Ryouma "Saru-Shin" Hatake, Dalzen Morino, and Kano "Keiko" Hoseki. Gene Roddenberry owns Q, Miles O'Brien, and "Star Trek" and Masashi Kishimoto owns Kakashi and Sakumo Hatake.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A Halloween For Star Trek** **Konoha**_

.

It was a quiet morning on the USS Konoha. Captain Ryouma Hatake — er, Saru-Shin — was in his room talking with his brother, Admiral Coushander Hatake. The Captain slid his dress uniform on over his light-blue turtleneck shirt and black pants.

"Your great-granddaughter is excited," Saru told his younger brother through the relay station on his laptop.

The old war-horse nodded, "I can imagine she is."

"She really misses you, Kousa."

Coushander's dark warm-grey eyes darted to his left and the man chuckled, "I can certainly see that. How far away are you guys?"

"About thirty minutes at the very least. I dunno, I'd have to ask Dalzen for our coordinates."

"Of course," Coushander nodded.

"Ready for Risa?"

"I suppose so," the man smiled. "Hey, I've gotta finish packing and so does Keiko. I'll see you guys in about thirty minutes then."

"Right. Computer, end transmission."

The computer turned off the laptop and Saru finished getting ready.

.

"Taylor!"

Taylor Hatake, sitting at the helm, looked up and turned her head. It was her grandfather, Commander Sakumo Hatake, and her great-granduncle Captain Saru.

"Grandpa? Saru?"

"Are you ready to meet your great-grandfather in the transporter room?"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking at Dalzen. "You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a second," Dalzen sighed. "I'm scanning the area for Romulan fleets."

"Why?" Saru asked. "Is there something I need to be made aware of?"

"No. But just in case...You never know when those bastards are gonna sneak up on you," Dalzen finished the scan. "We're good!" He stood up and so did Taylor, both wearing similar dress uniforms, both wearing red.

"Let's go!" the girl grinned.

.

They rushed down to the transporter room and told Chief O'Brien that the Admiral was being beamed aboard.

"The Admiral?" Miles O'Brien looked a little stunned. "Hatake?"

"Yes," Saru nodded. "Admiral Coushander."

"That's a pleasant surprise," the Irishman commented. "How come I wasn't briefed?"

"You forgot to brief O'Brien?" Sakumo flashed his uncle a glare.

"Coushander only wanted us to know," Saru shrugged.

"Right..." Sakumo hung his head. "Wait, where is Kakashi?"

"I think Daddy is on his way," Taylor thought.

"I swear, your father enjoys being late," Sakumo huffed.

O'Brien looked at his console, "Looks like we're about to receive him."

"Okay," Everyone stood straight and looked forward at the transporters and they waited.

They watched as Coushander appeared atom-by-atom in the center of the transporters. Once he was fully there, Coushander glanced at his family and friend.

"Ohayo," he greeted, looking down at his great-granddaughter, expecting her to jump up and hug him. To the old war horse, she seemed to be waiting for him to step down. Acknowledging that, Coushander stepped down and then Taylor went at him with a hug. Taylor ran at him and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

He winced, "Taylor...good to see you too." He chuckled dryly. The man should've expected such a tight hug from his great-granddaughter. After all, she was rather strong.

Holding Taylor with his left hand, Coushander reached over her to shake hands with Dalzen.

"Nice to see you, Coushander," Dalzen shook his hand.

"Likewise, Lieutenant," Coushander grinned.

"Lieutenant Commander," Dalzen corrected.

"Close enough," Coushander was still being hugged by Taylor, so he again reached over her to shake hands with his son.

"Glad to see you, son," Coushander smiled.

"Same, Father," Sakumo returned his father's smile.

Coushander glanced at his son's face. "You're starting to look more like me," the man commented.

"I am?" Sakumo rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

"It's a good thing," Coushander said, shaking hands with Saru and looking at Taylor. "Dear Lord, child. You have such a strong grip."

The girl giggled and Sakumo pulled her towards him.

"Let your grandpa walk around without an extra weight," he said.

Taylor let go and Coushander smiled at his older brother.

"Ryouma," he stated.

"Kousa," Saru replied.

"You look good," Coushander smiled.

"You too," Saru grinned.

O'Brien watched quietly as Coushander bent down in front of his great-granddaughter and hugged her.

"My dearest granddaughter...you're so beautiful, like always."

Taylor blushed, "Thank you, Grandpa."

Coushander smiled and held her close and she hugged him back.

"Now, where is my oddball grandson?" he wondered.

"Late, like always," Sakumo grumbled. "I woke him up early but he always finds a way to be late."

Coushander chuckled, "I see."

He stood up and sighed, "So, I believe Keiko will be here in a moment or two."

"Why is Mom coming?" Sakumo asked.

"Because perhaps she wants to see her stepson and his family?" Coushander shot his son a glare.

"Oh..." Sakumo chuckled wryly.

The doors to the room slid open and Kakashi entered.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on my way down here," he lied.

"How can you get lost on this ship? You've lived here for 14 years," Sakumo flashed his own son a similar glare that Coushander gave him.

"Okay, I was talking with Worf and lost track of time," Kakashi told them. "Sorry..."

Sakumo backhanded his son and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Father," he apologized for Kakashi.

"It's fine," Coushander shrugged.

"I believe Kano is on her way," O'Brien said.

Everyone looked and saw Kano Hoseki appear atom-by-atom in the transporter. Coushander smiled and watched as she appeared. Kano smiled at them.

"_Ohayo_," she greeted.

"_Ohayo, Obaasan_," Taylor grinned.

Kano stepped down to greet her great-granddaughter with a hug, "Hello, Taylor. You look so lovely today in your dress uniform."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled.

"Taylor, why don't you show your great-grandparents to their quarters?" Sakumo suggested.

"Sure," Taylor smiled.

"Coushander, you think you'd be up for a game of tennis with photons?" Dalzen asked.

"Perhaps..." Coushander shrugged. "I guess I could play the game with you."

"Taylor and Saru'll be there too," Dalzen added.

"I guess I could..." Coushander shrugged. "When?"

"Sometime before you leave again," Dalzen grinned. "We get to Risa in ten hours."

"Okay," Coushander nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great."

"C'mon, I get to take you guys to your quarters, which is with ours since you're not gonna be here very long," Taylor smiled with a cute smile.

"Great," Coushander and Kano returned the girl's smile and followed her out. Sakumo looked at his uncle.

"How come I never got that kind of look from my father?" Sakumo asked.

"She's a kid, Sakumo. I don't really know why your father gives her the gentle look and never gave you that look," Saru shrugged. "I wish I could help..."

"Oh well," Sakumo shrugged. "I don't really care...just was curious..."

They looked around and then left without another word.

.

Coushander was surprised to see Taylor come in his room twelve hours later wearing a light blue, short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and a pair of grey...slacks?

"Grandpa, we're going to Risa," she said. "Where we're going for vacation?"

"Oh...right," he remembered. "Of course...give me a few moments..."

"Grandma is already ready," Taylor said. "You better hurry."

"Right...right..." the old warhorse stood up from his seat and gathered his things. The little girl waited patiently and shuffled in her tennis shoes in place a few times, trying to get comfortable while she stood. Coushander came back and smiled, "I suppose I'm ready."

"Awesome!" Taylor grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the transporter room. When they got there, Kano was there with Dalzen and Saru. And Kakashi and Sakumo were there to see to it that they make it down safely, or as safely as possible. They got there and Taylor hugged Kakashi and Sakumo, and they got up on the transporter.

"We'll be back in at least a week," Taylor grinned.

"You better," Kakashi told her.

"I'll keep watch on her," Coushander promised.

"Good," Kakashi smiled.

"O'Brien, you can beam them down," Sakumo ordered.

"Beaming them down on Risa..." O'Brien murmured. "Have fun, you guys."

They all nodded and headed down to Risa.

.

Once they were down, they found that they were stuck in an eerie forest that sent chills down, if you can believe it, Dalzen's spine. Dalzen got chills! Who knew that was possible?! Taylor and Dalzen both shuddered, and Saru looked around.

"Geez, I sorta regret asking if we could hike to the city now," Saru grumbled. "Oh well. Good thing I have a compass to help us there."

"Yeah, that's a good thing..."

"Let's go," Saru smiled and took out the compass and lead the way, singing a hearty tune.

Taylor hummed along with him, and Coushander and Dalzen both covered their ears and Coushander felt a wave of embarrassment flood him.

_Don't be angry with me, son, I know I drove you from my door  
>I know that I have been foolish, lad, I've repented o'er and o'er<em>

"Gosh, why does he have to do that?" Dalzen whispered.

"I dunno," Coushander grumbled.

"Hey, Saru, is it just me or do I feel like we're on a mountain?" Taylor asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Saru looked around. "It seems like we're rather high up in altitude."

Coushander looked down. It did seem that they were on a mountain, and Coushander could barely make out the base of the mountain.

"Well, considering we're so high up, I would guess we are on a mountain," Dalzen made a hypothesis.

"I've got a map," Kano said, whipping out an old map of Risa.

"Looks like the one I drew, at least of this sector..." Dalzen commented.

"Well, looks like we're on a mountain," Taylor drew a conclusion.

"Yeah..." Saru looked up at the sun's rays that were peeking through some clouds, only to get hidden once again.

Taylor looked around and then all of a sudden, they heard a twig snap. Taylor jumped up and hugged Saru's arm out of fear. Saru looked around.

"Huh, I wonder what that was..."

"Prolly just an animal. I know there are a lot of animals in this quadrant," Dalzen remembered.

"Probably," Coushander agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kano said.

They kept walking for about five hours till they got to the city. Once they were there, they made their way towards the hotel and they checked in and got their room. They obtained the key and headed upstairs to their room and headed inside. When they got inside, Dalzen turned on the lights and looked around.

"So, how are we dividing up the sleeping space?" he asked.

Coushander looked at the captain and Saru shrugged.

"I guess..." he looked at the beds. There were only two California King sized beds and a fold-out bed on the couch that Taylor and Saru could easily be able to share. "You and Keiko get one," Saru looked at them. "Dalzen can get the other. And Taylor and I can easily share the couch-bed."

"Okay, I guess that's okay..." Dalzen said.

"Unless you want to share a bed with her," Saru grinned. "Or Kousa and Keiko share a bed with her."

"I think she's too big to even do that," Coushander chuckled. "Maybe if she was five..."

"Yeah," Kano agreed.

"It'd be too awkward to have her in bed with me," Dalzen realized.

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Saru grinned. "Now, let's all get some rest and have fun tomorrow."

"Okay..." Taylor headed into the bathroom and changed into a set of pjs that she brought in case she needed it after sweating in her day outfit. Coushander helped Kano set their bed, and Dalzen set his bed by himself and Saru did the same. Taylor came out and Kano headed in and Taylor helped Saru finish making their bed. Once everyone had made their bed, they laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Later that night, Taylor woke up quickly to the room suddenly getting cold. It was so cold she could feel it through her blankets. And oddly enough, she felt someone sit down on the bed and her eyes flew open._ What was that?_ she thought, sitting up. She looked around. No one was there, and she shivered. _Brr! It's so cold in here!_ She looked at her uncle, sleeping peacefully. She looked at Coushander's bed, parallel to her bed. He and Kano were both sleeping. She looked at Dalzen's bed, adjacent to Coushander's bed. Dalzen was asleep as well.

No one else had the odd feeling she had? Taylor sighed in a quiet tone and laid back down in bed and tried to go to sleep. Not too soon after she laid back down, she felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes flung open and she sat up as fast as a ninja.

"What was that?" she whispered. She looked around. Still, she saw nothing in the space of the room. Sighing, she laid back down. There was a soft moan, and the moan didn't belong to anyone so the sound made it a little hard for Taylor to fall back asleep by echoing in the back of her head. She wasn't sure whether or not she should start to be concerned that the room was perhaps..._haunted._ After finally falling asleep, she stayed asleep for about thirty minutes before she felt something crawling on her and again, she sat up quickly and once she realized it was a tarantula, Taylor started screaming.

"AHHHH It's a spider! Get it off! Get it off of me!" she screamed.

At once, everyone woke up. They all sat up quickly as Taylor fell off of the bed and knocked the tarantula off of her and she hit her head on the drawer. She fled to Coushander's bed, shivering and she hugged Coushander, crying and ignoring the pain in the back of her head.

"What in the hell just happened?" the man turned on the lamp light beside him and looked at Taylor. He looked around, clueless. "Seriously, what just happened?"

Saru looked on the floor beside Taylor and there was a tarantula heading towards the wall to climb up it.

"Oh what the hell?" he muttered.

"What the hell is a tarantula doing on Risa?" Dalzen asked.

"I don't know, but it sure got Taylor scared," Saru said.

"Man does she have a good set of lungs on her to make a good scream like that," Kano commented.

Taylor trembled and hugged Coushander tightly and he comforted her by rubbing her back in a gentle manner.

"What do we do with it?" Saru asked as it headed up the wall at an odd _angle_.

Dalzen got up, walked up to the wall with his phaser and killed it with the concentrated photons. "There, I maimed it. Can't harm anyone now can it?"

"I would get it out," Saru suggested.

"Yeah," Coushander agreed. "Go take it outside or something."

"Fine." Dalzen took the dead body of the tarantula with a tissue and threw it's carcass outside. "No more tarantula, you can stop clinging onto Coushander now."

But Taylor didn't stop and suddenly, almost like a ghost, a man appeared in the room and everyone immediately know who he was once they saw his face.

"Q?!" everyone exclaimed.

The man with the light hair, and the commanding officer's uniform, winked.

"Hello, everyone," he said in a sing-song voice. "Ready for some Halloween games?"

"NO!" everyone yelled. "Get out, you idiot!"

"Fine, fine...I was just hoping to play around a little," Q smiled and disappeared.

Taylor slowly stopped trembling.

"He's such a jerk..."

"He is," Kano agreed.

Without warning, the lights went out and everyone felt a little nervous with the sudden lights out. They had a bad feeling something was gonna happen. As if out of no where, Taylor screamed again as she felt claws go down her back and she clutched Coushander's arm. He felt it too and he tried to avoid it.

"Gah!" he exclaimed.

Dalzen and Kano started to get that feeling that they were being clawed and they groaned too.

"What is going on?!" Saru exclaimed. "I'm so helpless right now, trying to help them...what do I do?!" The lights came back on and Taylor was again, trembling.

"Let's just try to figure out what just happened," Coushander suggested, pulling his shirt over his head. "Is it just my imagination, or did I feel something try to claw my back?"

Kano looked, "It's not your imagination. You have four claw-marks on your back. Do I have them too?" she asked.

Coushander lifted her shirt up to look at her back, "Yeah. I wonder...did Taylor get it?" He lifted Taylor's shirt and saw the claw-marks on her back too. "Man, what in the world is going on?"

"Q," Saru realized. "Idiot..."

Coushander growled, "Q, come out from wherever you're hiding you idiot and show yourself...coward!"

Q reappeared.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Did you just claw our backs?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," Q winked. "That must've been a ghost."

"You jerk!" Taylor threw a punch at Q. "Leave us alone!"

Q dodged that punch and shrugged.

"Was that the best you can do?" he asked.

"Don't insult me just because you're an all-powerful being you butt-face," Taylor grumbled. "Stop playing your tricks."

"Sorry, no can do. It's Halloween, and it's in my best interest to pull pranks."

"Well, go pull pranks elsewhere," Dalzen hissed.

"Now now, Dalzen. You might want to have the claw-marks on _your _back looked at," Q mentioned.

"What?"

Kano went over to Dalzen's bed and lifted his shirt to look at his back, "Kousa, hand me my medical tricorder so I can fix this."

"Right..." Coushander reached over and grabbed it off of her nightstand and handed it to her.

Kano took it and started healing Dalzen's wounds.

"Leave us alone!" Taylor yelled at Q.

"Fine, fine. I will stop," Q sighed. "Take away all of the fun why don't you, child?"

Taylor stuck her tongue out as Q disappeared.

"Ugh, trying to enjoy a vacation and of course Q has to screw things up," Saru groaned.

"Yeah, this is Q we're talking about," Dalzen sighed. "He feels the need to get into the Federation's business."

"What an idiot..." Taylor grumbled.

And no, the pranks did not stop for the rest of the night. They stopped once it got light out, and they were not happy about it. But, they were just thankful that the pranks were over with.

.

.

.

.


End file.
